<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wind in the Thicket by MathClassWarfare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553020">The Wind in the Thicket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare'>MathClassWarfare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're on a Road to Nowhere [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, POV Gladiolus Amicitia, Status Effects, Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Creamy Milk Risotto</b><br/>Ingredients: Malmashroom, Sheep Milk, Saxham Rice<br/>* HP Boost (Level 12): Increases maximum HP by 600<br/>* Regen Boost (Level 3): Accelerates HP recovery rate by 75%<br/>* Toadproof: Prevents toad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're on a Road to Nowhere [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wind in the Thicket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepykit15/gifts">Sleepykit15</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Sleepykit15 as part of the <a href="https://twitter.com/WorldOfIgnis?s=20">/r/FFXV Secret Messenger</a> exchange. Thanks to the mods for organizing this. It was so much fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s this back, Iggy.” Gladio sets the whetstone down on the cooking station, now that he’s finished sharpening his pocket knife. </p>
<p>They’ve spent hours and hours coming up with things to do. Ignis did an inventory of all their supplies. Prompto cleaned out his backpack and camera bag. Gladio practiced some forms. Anything to pass the time while they’re stuck at camp—while Noctis wastes the day fishing. It’s not like they have an Empire to fight or a country to take back or anything. And of course the prince woke up late, after he and Prompto stayed out by the fire pit playing games until some unholy hour. Then he’s been such a little shit all day. </p>
<p>Just as Ignis is putting the finishing touches on their lunch, Noctis and Prompto come hopping over the edge of the haven. Noctis sets down his bucket, looking proud of himself.</p>
<p>“What’d you catch, Princess?” Gladio peers in and sees a few not-particularly-impressive specimens.</p>
<p>Noctis shrugs. “Fish.”</p>
<p>“I think they’re grouper?” Prompto offers.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Noctis says, “Bass.” He plops into a chair and leans back to look over his shoulder. “So what’s for lunch?” </p>
<p>“Risotto, with malmashrooms.” Ignis drops goopy spoonfuls onto their plates. “Something hearty to prepare us for the hunt tonight.”</p>
<p>Noctis wrinkles his nose. “No, thanks.”</p>
<p>Ignis stops mid-dollop, narrowing his eyes. “You’re not going to eat <i>any</i>?” </p>
<p>“<i>Nah</i>. I’m not hungry.” </p>
<p>With a sigh, Ignis stashes the fourth dish. “Well, the rest of you, enjoy.” </p>
<p>“This smells great! Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto accepts his plate with a smile, like always. If only some of that attitude could rub off on his friend.</p>
<p>The food does smell good—tastes good too. Gladio just can’t get over the fact that they have a master chef on the team, and Noctis is still a godsdamned picky eater at 20 years old. He finishes his bowl and gets up for seconds, then exchanges a look with Ignis as they both notice his Highness unwrapping a candy bar. </p>
<p>Prompto and Ignis clean up after lunch, and Gladio starts breaking camp. He’d almost rather just do it himself, but having Noctis sit there while the rest of them are working will make him say or do something he’ll regret. So instead, he asks, “Why don’t you get off your ass and fold up those chairs?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ⁂ </p>
</div>It’s late afternoon by the time they’re finally on the road. Gladio opens the book he’s reading and picks up the bookmark. It’s a note from Iris, something she’d slipped under the room door at the Leville one day, to say she’d gone out to the market. He brushes his thumb over the little heart and her name and takes a long, slow breath. He should give his baby sister a call tonight, after they finish up.<p>“Hey, let’s stop at the Crow’s Nest,” Noctis mumbles into his arm, resting against the side of the car.</p>
<p>Gladio cannot believe this shit. He and Prompto both turn to stare at Noctis.</p>
<p>“What? I guess I’m hungry after all,” he says, rubbing his eye with a fist.</p>
<p>Ignis is silent as he pulls into the parking lot. Finally, stepping out of the car, he says, “Let’s be quick about it. I’d rather not stay out any later than we have to. Gelatin aren’t the only daemons prowling the Malmalam Thicket.” </p>
<p>He’s better than most at masking his feelings, but Gladio can tell by the way Ignis so carefully <i>doesn’t</i> slam the car door that he’s pissed.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna come back here later too, right?” Prompto asks, holding the door to the diner open for the rest of them. “I kinda want a milkshake, but—”</p>
<p>“—you don’t want to get the runs in the middle of a hunt?” Noctis laughs, patting Prompto’s shoulder as he passes.</p>
<p>“Hey! But, yeah, basically.”</p>
<p>“Lovely, Noct,” Ignis seethes. “Just as we’re walking into a restaurant.” </p>
<p>“Welcome to the Original Crow’s Nest—Oh, it’s you boys!” the gravely voice of the owner greets them. As they take their seats at the counter, he passes out menus and asks, “Don’t suppose you’ve taken care of those jellies already?”</p>
<p>“Tonight,” Noctis answers. “Just need to fuel up first.” He points at the special salmon.</p>
<p>The man nods and says, “<i>Hmm</i>, Kenny approves.” His smile is a little creepy.</p>
<p>Ignis orders a coffee. Gladio and Prompto just get water. They wait for Noctis, once again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ⁂ </p>
</div>When they arrive at the spot, it’s already dark, but the gelatin aren’t hard to find. They <i>are</i> kind of hard to kill, though. Purple goop flies everywhere, and Noctis and Prompto will not shut up about it. <p>“Stop bitching! Start killing!” Gladio shouts, as he slices through his wobbly foe without hurting it very much.</p>
<p>When the last jelly goes down, and the lightning magic dissipates around their feet, they turn back to the path. After all that, Gladio could really go for a burger and fries. He’s about to offer to split that milkshake with Prompto, when there’s an explosion of dirt and branches up ahead. </p>
<p>“<i>Awww</i>, not one of these again,” Prompto whines. He summons his pistols and sends up a flare to brighten the clearing and make the slithering daemon flinch away from the light.</p>
<p>It’s a naga—crouching low now and darting forward to knock Gladio off his feet. Noctis warps away, then back in again to slash at the daemon’s face. Then she rears up and hisses, emitting a cloud of green.</p>
<p>“Noct! Get away from—” Ignis shouts, just as Noctis shrinks down into the shape of a toad. </p>
<p>The rest of them are unaffected, thanks to their lunch. </p>
<p>Between Gladio’s greatsword and Ignis’s daggers—with Prompto providing visibility and covering fire—they make pretty quick work of her. </p>
<p>When the battle’s done, Prompto watches Noctis hop around at his feet. “Wanna throw me a remedy or something, Iggy?”</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t answer immediately. He finishes cleaning his daggers with a chamois and looks over at Prompto, then down at Noctis. “It should wear off on its own, before too long.”</p>
<p>“Wha—” Prompto scoops Noctis up, frowning. “Are we, like, short?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have an infinite supply of curatives, no.” Ignis turns and continues walking along the path. “He’s not in any immediate danger. It’s not much further to the car.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“Serves him right for not eating the lunch Iggy made.” Gladio smacks Prompto on the back and follows Ignis.</p>
<p>“Sorry buddy,” he hears Prompto muttering to Noctis, cupped in his hands. “I’m outvoted, here.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you can find a maiden to kiss him,” Gladio laughs. “Or, should we take him to Sania and see what she’ll give us for him?” Glancing back over his shoulder, he sees Prompto trying to suppress a giggle. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Prompto says again, clutching the little toad prince to his chest. “This totally sucks—” He stops short, noticing his accidental pun, then starts laughing harder.</p>
<p>They set Noctis on his seat in the car, so he doesn’t end up in anybody’s lap when he finally turns back and gives them a round of stink-eye. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ⁂ </p>
</div>When they hand in the hunt flyer, the owner gives them their cash reward and says, “Dinner’s on the house.”<p>“Much obliged,” Ignis responds, dipping his chin. “Four burgers, then. With fries.”</p>
<p>“And a vanilla milkshake,” Gladio adds, elbowing Prompto. “And an extra cup.”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles. “Hell yeah. We’re goin’ all out.”</p>
<p>When the food arrives, Noctis starts on his usual dissection, but freezes when Ignis shoots him a look. He drops the bun and lifts the burger to his mouth, lettuce and all. Prompto watches, slack-jawed, and Ignis turns back to his own dinner.</p>
<p>Gladio exhales and shakes his head, reminding himself to try and stay on his friend’s good side. </p>
<p>Stone cold Scientia—he didn’t even need to say a word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to <a>moonwaif</a> for editing and feedback! (She’s a great writer- read her stuff!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>